leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ratsedai/My Nidalee Tweak.
If anything isnt mentioned, it stays the same. Tell me what ya think. Stats Mana regen : 6( down from 7). Mana:200+40(down fron 220+45) 'Abilities:' Human passive: Awareness':'' Nidalee reveals any enemy unit in the same brush with her(including stealthed units, excluding wards). She gains 20% bonus sight range when is not in a brush. '''Cougar passive: Instinct' :If there is an enemy unit(including stealthed, excluding wards) within 500 radius around her, she gains 1 ar and 1mr. Nidalee becomes swifter and more deadly when she is endangered, whenever Nidalee lose 10% HP, she gains 9 AR, MR pen and MS. Stack up to 3 times, last for 6 seconds. Doesnt calculate damage taken in human form, damage counter reset after 30 seconds. 'Javelin toss' : Minimum Damage: 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 (+0.65 per ability power). Down from : 55 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 (+0.65 per ability power). The multiplier caps at 3. (Up from 2.5). Damage at 900 range:72/ 126/ 180/ 234/ 288(+1.17 per ability power) Adjusted from 82.5 /142.5 /210 /277.5 /345 (+0.975 per ability power) Maximum Damage: 120 / 210 / 300 / 390 / 480 (+1.95 per ability power), Adjusted from 138 / 238 / 350 / 463 / 575 (+1.625 per ability power). Champions hit by the spear are marked with "The Prey" mark for 1-2 seconds depend on how far the spear had traveled(not on the distance between nid and the target)(It reach 2 seconds at 1000 range). '''''Prey mark: ''Gives sight over the target and 100 radius area'' around it (does not reveal stealth). Reduces target's hp regeneration and healing effect by 50%. Nidalee gains 30 bonus ms when she moves toward "The Prey".(Range: 900,Cone Angle: 15º) Projectile speed: 1500(1sec) up from 1300(1.15sec) 'BushWhack': CD: 0 sec (down from 18) Cost 1 trap changed from 60/75/80/105/120. Nid creates and store a trap every 18/ 17/ 16/ 15/ 14 seconds. max 9 Magic damage 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 (+0.15 per ability power) Down from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 (+0.4 per ability power). Trap now deals damage once before AR and MR are reduced instead of DoT. AR/MR reduction: 9 %. Stacks up to 4 times. (down from 20/25/30/35/40%). Trap debuff duration: 6+1 second per 50 ability power above 50 at the time of activating. Max 12 seconds Trap duration: 60seconds+6 seconds per 30 ability power above 30 at the time of setting. max 3 mins. Prey(s) will fail into trap(s) instantly when they step on, ignoring set timer. 'Aspect of the cougar' : When a champion is marked with "The Prey" mark, Aspect of the cougar CD is refreshed. Cougar's AA and abilities reduce target(s) AR and MR by 3/ 6/ 9 for 6 seconds (instead of 10/20/30 AR+MR). Stack up to 3 times. 'Take down:' Apply "Aspect of the cougar" debuff twice. 'Pounce:' Cooldown: 5 Seconds (Up from 3.5) Push target(s) under her feet to the ground when she lands. Snare them for 1.5 seconds. Jump speed (scales with MS like Malp ulti): 200/ 300/ 400+Nidalee MS at the time of casting.(Nid jump ms right now is about 800 if u dunno) 'Swipe': CoolDown: 6/ 5/ 4 seconds (down from 6). Magic damage: 150 / 175 / 200 (+0.25 per ability power) Down from''' ''' 150 / 225 / 300 (+0.4 per ability power) Hitting a champion with Swipe while they have "The prey" mark prolong the mark current duration by 2 seconds and gives Nidalee "The Hunter" buff. The buff ends when "The prey" mark ends. The Hunter : Increases Nidalee MS by 30 and reduces abilities's cast animation by 30% per nearby "Prey". Range 900.stacks additively. Why those buffs? Does Nid need buffs? No, she works well with poke comp but we all know poke comp's viability: high risk, hard to pull off and low reward, we dont even have enough poke champs to chose from. This Nid can be played as 2 different champs depend on build: tanky CDR or glass canon poke. Each wont be stronger than Nid right now but she will be excel at one or another instead of having both at half. AD Nid? I dont care about it but it seems like this will benerfit ad build too. How will this affect Nid(In term of play style)? If you chose to build pure ap, turning into cougar is a commit suicide This Nid has the best poke tools but all she does is to poke, your best best when they noticed is your tean, or just die. With tanky CDR, just like all other bruisers, build tank and deal a shiet load of damage(what Nid can not do right now), ofc your spear cant hit as hard. Early or late? rather a mid-late game champ, she has a weaker early and is more item dependent but her team fight is much better while still cant surpass carries. Is she too strong? that is the reason im waiting for criticisms Category:Blog posts